


War of the Roses: Indefensible

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Jaune Dominant, Jaune's Hoodie, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: White Rose commit the ultimate sin against their husband, but he will have his revenge!War of the Roses (lancaster, white knight, white rose)Post-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	War of the Roses: Indefensible

Jaune: *looks under the table*

* * *

Jaune: *looks behind the couch*

* * *

Jaune: *looks in the closet*

Jaune: I'm going to find you!

Ruby: No, you aren't!

Weiss: Ssh.

Jaune: *moves his head around*

Jaune: Roof?! That sounded like the roof!

Ruby: *snickering*

Ruby (whispering): He thinks we're on the roof.

Weiss: Shh.

* * *

Jaune: *opens the bathroom door*

Ruby: Oh, shit.

Weiss: Ssh.

Jaune: *pulls back the shower curtain*

Jaune: *grabs each of the girls under an arm*

* * *

Ruby and Weiss: *sit on the couch*

Jaune: *standing, staring at them*

Jaune: Sooo?..

Ruby: Yes?

Jaune: Did you think you could get away with it?

Ruby: *shyly nods*

Weiss: She - did - not.

Jaune: And how did you get pulled into this?

Weiss: *raises her hand, but doesn't say anything for a moment*

Ruby: She just wanted in on the fun.

Weiss: Well... yes. I am tired of being left out of the shenanigans.

Ruby: *snickers*

Ruby: Shenanigans.

Weiss: Yes, well, according to the relationship code, a man's hoodie is acceptable for his wives to wear.

Jaune: Says who?

Ruby: Yang.

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: Do - either - of - you - know - how - armour - works?

Weiss: *raises her hands*

Weiss: *eyes grow wide at a revelation*

Weiss: *leans forward, making herself as small as possible*

Ruby: What was that?

Weiss: *meeps*

Ruby: What's going on?

Weiss: *nervously rubs her hands together*

Weiss: *nervously looks at Ruby*

Weiss: Okay, so, the armour... isn't the only part of the armour...

Ruby: It's not?

Weiss: It relies on padding.

Ruby: Uh... huh?..

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: His hoodie...

Ruby: *eyes wide with shock*

Ruby: *nervously looks at Jaune*

Weiss: I will offer two points of contrition.

Ruby: What?

Weiss: *turns over so her butt is sticking out*

Ruby: What?

Weiss: *nods her head towards the couch*

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: Panties down, skirts up.

Ruby (pulling her panties down): We know the rules.

* * *

Jaune: *pats their red butts*

Jaune: *helps them to replace their panties*

Ruby and Weiss: *stand up, looking up him lips puckered*

Jaune: *kisses the pair of them*

Jaune: *pushes them together*

Ruby and Weiss: *kiss*

Jaune: And the second point?

Ruby: I thought that was me?

Weiss: A bit of a jaunt to the armourer.

* * *

Jaune stood, looking at himself in a mirror. He wore a gambeson, of contrasting black and white, blue and red. He had to admit it looked incredible on him.

Ruby: So, I get to keep the hoodie?

Weiss: I was the one who got him a replacement.

Jaune: I love the gambeson, but I will still spank you two.

Ruby and Weiss: *quickly grab their butts as if slapped*

Ruby: What does that mean?

Jaune: That you two have to share.

Weiss: That is... quite reasonable...

Jaune: Any fighting over this, and you know what will happen.

Ruby and Weiss: Yes, Sir.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/619089641856991232/war-of-the-roses-indefensible) tumblog.


End file.
